La vengeance de Lily Evans
by Linoa2112
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi Petunia haïssait tant sa sœur Lily ?
1. Le rêve

Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi Petunia haïssait tant sa sœur Lily ?

On peut penser que c'est parce qu'elle déteste tout ce qui touche a la sorcellerie donc y compris sa propre sœur mais si il y avait plus que ça ?!

Et si cela remontait au temps de leur jeunesse ?! 

Et si Petunia avait menti sur toute la ligne a Vernon pour qu'il ne la quitte pas ?

Peut-être que l'on découvrira beaucoup de choses sur son compte qu'on osait même pas soupçonner…

Celle-ci est ma deuxieme fic et n'a rien a voir avec Harry Potter et son côté obscur.

Laissez-moi une chtite review pour me dire si vous aimez ou pas, ca me ferait très plaisir.

Bonne lecture ,

Linoa2112

Chapitre 1 : Le cauchemar

Pétunia ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'avait réveillé brusquement à une heure aussi tardive quand elle entendit des sanglots étouffés provenant d'une des chambres de l'étage.

Tachant de ne pas réveiller son mari qui dormait paisiblement, enfin paisiblement n'était pas le mot approprié car quelqu'un d'autre que Pétunia n'aurait pas pu entendre les sanglots étant donné le boucan considérable que faisait Vernon en dormant, Petunia se leva et entreprit de se vêtir de son peignoir de chambre douillet.

Son mari se retourna dans le lit en grognant pendant qu'elle se dirigeait à pas de loup vers la porte close.

Elle l'ouvrit sans bruit, remerciant silencieusement Vernon d'avoir huilé les gonds quelques jours plus tôt, et sortit de sa chambre avec la ferme intention de soulager son fils de ses satanés maux de ventre qu'il avait depuis deux jours.

Le médecin avait beau lui répété que c'était encore et toujours une crise de foie, Pétunia refusait d'entendre ce diagnostic et se bornait à croire que son Dudley avait tout simplement une mauvaise grippe. 

Car pour avoir une crise de foie il fallait manger beaucoup de sucreries mais Dudley était au régime depuis plusieurs mois.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

Elle atteignit la chambre de son Dudlinouchet et ouvrit la porte précautionneusement.

N'entendant aucun bruit mis à part la respiration de son fils, elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de scruter Dudley à travers l'obscurité à l'aide de ses yeux perçants.

Pétunia fut soulagée en s'apercevant qu'elle s'était trompé en croyant entendre des pleurs.

Dudley dormait profondément tout en étant aussi bruyant que son père.

Elle le gratifia d'un baiser mouillé et lui caressa les cheveux amoureusement.

Si Dudley s'était réveillé à ce moment-là, il aurait hurlé de peur car il n'aurait pas reconnu sa mère dans le noir.

Pétunia, quant à elle, aurait hurlé de surprise et tout ce bruit aurait fini de réveiller Harry ce qui aurait évité à Pétunia de replonger dans ses souvenirs douloureux. 

Mais le destin peut parfois être très cruel car Dudley ne s'étant pas réveillé, Pétunia va regretter amèrement de s'être levée puisque les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle avait si bien réussi à refouler dans un petit coin de son esprit referont surface dans toute leur ampleur dans quelques instants.

Juste le temps de quitter la chambre de Dudley et de retraverser le couloir et il sera trop tard.

Juste le temps de rentrer dans celle d'Harry et tout sera enclenché.

Mais Pétunia ne se doutait encore de rien. 

Sinon, elle aurait hurlé et hurlé de toutes ses forces jusqu'à en perdre la voix, jusqu'à en perdre l'esprit.

Elle détestait tout ce qui avait attrait à sa jeunesse. A son enfance. A son adolescence.

Oui, c'était surtout son adolescence qu'elle voulait oublier à tout jamais.

Mais on ne peut pas totalement oublier son passé.

Cela, Pétunia en subira bientôt les conséquences.

Parce qu'à force de refouler ses souvenirs dans un recoin de son esprit, on peut y sombrer soi-même.

Rebroussant chemin, Pétunia frottait ses yeux lourds quand elle entendit de nouveau des sanglots.

Cela semblait venir de la chambre de Harry.

Mais pourquoi pleurait-il celui-l ?!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de l'ancienne petite chambre de Dudley, là où Harry dormait dorénavant.

Elle ne put ouvrir la porte car Vernon fermait celle-ci à clé et colla sa tête contre le panneau de la porte.

Harry pleurait bel et bien. 

Il marmonnait dans son sommeil.

Malgré son ouie perçante, Pétunia ne parvint pas à saisir les mots qu'il prononçait et cela l'énerva au plus haut point.

Le plus grand défaut de la tante de Harry était sa curiosité et c'est cela qui la poussa à aller prendre la clé dans la table de chevet de sa chambre.

Pendant que sa tante allait s'emparer de la clé, Harry faisait encore un de ces cauchemars où il revivait la mort de Cédric Diggory.

Dans son rêve, Cédric était mort et Harry avait interrompu son duel avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour s'enfuir grâce au Portoloin.

Haletant, il courrait et courrait le plus vite qu'il pouvait.

Il agrippa le corps de Cédric et attrapa le portoloin qui l'emmena loin du cimetière , loin des mangemorts et loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses terribles sorts interdits.

Mais à cet instant, le rêve était différent de la réalité.

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin Poudlard, il se retrouva entouré des élèves et professeurs encagoulés qui l'encerclaient en répétant inlassablement :

-C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! TU L'AS TUE ! TU L'AS TUE ! 

Il reconnut Dumbledore qui criait avec plus de force que les autres, mais aussi Cho Chang, la jeune fille si douce et si gentille pour qui il éprouvait de profonds sentiments.

Mais ce qui lui fit le plus de mal, c'est quand il reconnut ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione qui le fixaient méchamment en le traitant de meurtrier.

La famille Weasley au grand complet, était aussi de la partie.

Ils semblaient tous se rapprocher de plus en plus de Harry.

Celui-ci se mit alors à hurler, à hurler en s'entourant de ses bras pour se protéger.

Il hurlait que ce n'était pas lui, il hurlait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il hurlait pour qu'ils le laissent tous tranquille.

Ce fut malheureusement ce moment que choisit Pétunia pour ouvrir la porte de la petite chambre de son neveu.

-Laissez-moi tranquille !! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tu ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! criait Harry tout en sanglotant.

Le sang de Pétunia ne fit qu'un tour. 

Elle ferma les yeux avec force ne voulant plus entendre ces mots qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Un frisson la parcourut entièrement pendant que son dos dégoulinait de sueur froide.

Elle était gelée. 

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se précipita sur Harry en hurlant à son tour.

-ARRETE ! NE DIS PAS CA ! ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE, JE T'EN SUPPLIE !!

Elle le secoua vivement ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Harry qui la regarda avec des yeux ronds de surprise.

Ses joues étaient souillées de larmes et de transpiration à cause du cauchemar qu'il venait de faire.

Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, Petunia ne vit pas le visage encore juvénile de Harry.

Elle vit celui de sa sœur morte depuis prés de quinze ans. 

Lily Evans la fixait d'un œil méchant.

Tout se passa alors très vite. 

Harry n'eut pas le temps de retenir sa tante qui recula d'un bond en poussant un cri d'effroi.

Ce faisant, elle cogna sa tête contre le coin de la commode de Harry et s'écroula sur le sol.

Pour Pétunia ce fut le noir complet. 

Un noir si intense et si compact qu'elle ne savait pas si ses yeux étaient ouverts ou fermés.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle venait de sombrer dans un coma profond.

Dans quelques minutes, elle allait revivre ces instants qu'elle voulait oublier éternellement.

Et personne ne pouvait la sortir de là.

Enfin, pour l'instant….

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, je continue ou pas ?


	2. Un profond coma

Salut!   
  
Voici le deuxieme chapitre de La vengeance de Lily Evans.  
  
Bien que Lily Potter est un des personnage que j'apprecie le plus, j'ai voulu insister sur ses mauvais côtés(Je ne pense pas qu'elle en ait mais dans ma fic, oui!lol) et faire passer Petunia pour la "Victime" même si elle n'est pas non plus un ange!! Enfin, vous le verrez tout au long de cette fic!  
  
En ce qui concerne leur age,dans ma fic, elles sont nées exactement le même jour même si elles ne se ressemblent pas du tout.   
  
N'empêche que j'ai été trés contente de voir que j'ai eu quand même 7 reviews pour un seul chapitre!!!C'est vraiment incroyable, moi qui en a 18 pour 12 chapitres de Harry Potter et son côté obscur!!(Ca peu pas faire de mal de se faire un ptit peu de pub!!!lol). J'espere simplement que la suite vous plaira autant!!  
  
Angelbas: Merci pour ta review, cela me fait trés plaisir. Concernant les paragraphes, pourtant j'en fait mais ils n'apparaissent pas sur Fanfiction.net, alors désolée si c'est penible à lire. Kiss  
  
Ambre: Merci du compliment!!! Je suis contente de savoir que j'ecris bien!!En tout cas heureuse de savoir que tu trouve que c'est un bon debut. C'est trés gentil. Bisous  
  
Hermionita: D'accord, je continue,voila la suite!!Même reponse qu'à Angelbas, désolée mais je n'arrive pas à mettre des espaces sur Fanfiction.net même si il y en a sur le doc que j'upload!Bisous  
  
Shadox: Merci, merci, merci!! Je continue donc! Et concernant les espaces je pense que tu as deja lu au-dessus!lol. Biz  
  
The end is hier: Voilà la suiteeee!!!Merciii!!!Kiss  
  
Stp: Ok, Ok, je continue!! Bisous.  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
Linoa2112.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Un profond Coma:  
  
Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Pétunia Dursley se trouvait entre la vie et la mort.  
  
Les medecins n'avaient pas beaucoup d'espoirs concernant son état qui risquait de s'aggraver davantage chaque jour mais Vernon et Dudley venaient à son chevet tous les jours du matin au soir.  
  
Harry, lui, devait rester chez Mrs Figg.   
  
Non pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de venir au chevet de sa tante, mais son oncle le lui avait strictement interdit.  
  
Celui-ci était certain que c'était entierement de la faute à Harry si sa femme se trouvait dans un état critique, sur un lit d'hôpital.  
  
Harry avait beau jurer qu'il n'était pas fautif, son oncle était borné sur ce point.   
  
Cela n'ennuyait pas le Gryffondor d'être chez sa vieille voisine car il avait appris l'année precedente qu'elle était en fait une cracmol.  
  
Il pouvait donc être en contact avec le monde des sorciers en permanence.  
  
Harry avait donc envoyé Hedwige à ses amis pour les informer de ce qu'il venait de se produire.  
  
Ils ne lui avaient pas encore repondu pour l'instant mais Harry savait de Mrs Figg que les membres de l'Ordre du Phenix étaient trés occupés et le siege, c'est-à-dire la vieille maison des Black, était activement surveillé depuis le retour "officiel" de Voldemort.  
  
Il avait aussi ecrit à Dumbledore pour lui faire part de la decision de son oncle.  
  
Celui-ci avait categoriquement refusé de laisser partir Harry à Poudlard tant que Petunia restera dans le coma.  
  
Il estimait que comme Harry était intimement impliqué dans ce qui était arrivé à Pétunia, il devait compatir à leur malheur et donc rester coincé à Privet Drive au lieu d'aller "batifoler avec ses petits copains bizarres dans l'ecole du vieu fou".  
  
Harry regardait tranquillement un reportage à la television moldue quand il entendit des tapotements à la fenêtre.  
  
C'était Hedwige.  
  
Elle portait une lettre. Finalement, ils avaient quand même pu lui repondre.  
  
Aprés avoir fait rentré sa chouette, Harry enleva la lettre et la deroula pour lire son contenu.  
  
Il reconnut tout de suite l'ecriture d'Hermione.  
  
Harry,  
  
Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer maintenant mais le professeur Dumbledore doit venir pour parler avec toi de la decision de ton oncle.   
  
Il ne peux pas t'empêcher de revenir à l'ecole, Harry!   
  
J'espere que tu ne t'ennuie pas trop là-bas et que tu reviendras vite ici.  
  
Tu nous manques!  
  
Tout le monde te dit bonjour.  
  
Amicalement,  
  
Hermione.  
  
A peine avait-il fini de lire la lettre qu'un craquement sonore se fit entendre dans le salon à l'odeur de chou de Arabella Figg.  
  
Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant lui, elegant dans sa robe de velours pourpre et sa cape assortie.  
  
Il lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et prit la parole.  
  
-Bonjour, Harry. Tu vas bien? J'espere qu'Arabella prends bien soin de toi.  
  
Harry trop emu de voir son mentor devant lui ne put qu'aquiescer en hochant la tête.  
  
Albus Dumbledore fixa Harry pendant quelques secondes et son ton se fit plus grave.  
  
-Assieds-toi Harry. Nous devons parler.  
  
*************  
  
Quelqu'un lui caressait la joue avec insistance comme pour la forcer à se reveiller.  
  
Pétunia avait une douleur lancinante à la tête et elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que sa tête n'explose sous l'effet de la douleur.  
  
Une voix douce lui sussurra son prenom à l'oreille.  
  
-Petunia, reveille-toi ma cherieeee....  
  
Petunia secoua la tête pour chasser cette voix qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter.  
  
Cette voix qu'elle voulait enfouir tout au fond de son esprit, cette voix si mielleuse, si envoutante qui lui causait tant de tourments.  
  
Des bisous de velours,  
  
Pour mon petit amour.  
  
Des bisous de tendresse,  
  
Pour ma jolie tigresse.  
  
En entendant cette petite comptine que leur mere leur chantait quand elles étaient enfants, Pétunia ouvrit brusquement les yeux.  
  
Deux pupilles couleur vert d'eau la fixaient dans le noir.   
  
-Tu es enfin reveillée?   
  
Petunia poussa un gemissement et essaya de reculer le plus loint possible de ce fantôme revenu du passé pour la faire souffrir.  
  
Une larme de frayeur coula sur sa joue crayeuse et froide.  
  
-Tu n'aurais pas du faire cela, Petunia. Tu aurais du rester sage comme une gentille petite fille et surtout te taire et je n'aurais pas eu à te punir. Dommage, Pétale, tu vas le regretter d'avoir ouvert ta si grande bouche.  
  
Pétale.   
  
Lily l'avait toujours surnommé ainsi.   
  
Mais Pétunia avait toujours detesté ce surnom.  
  
Lily le savait et l'utilisait tout le temps pour l'ennuyer surtout quand sa soeur était de mauvaise humeur.  
  
Deux mains glacées se poserent brutalement sur le visage de Pétunia.  
  
Celle-ci poussa un cri perçant et bascula dans le vide.  
  
La chute fut longue, trés longue. On aurait dit qu'elle tombait à travers de nombreux voiles transparents qui lui collaient à la peau au fur et à mesure qu'elle tombait.  
  
La chute lui parassait durer une eternité.   
  
Elle était lente, tellement lente que Pétunia sombra dans un sommeil profond dénué de tout rêve.  
  
**********  
  
Des bisous de velours, pour mon petit amour.  
  
Des bisous de tendresse, pour ma petite tigresse.  
  
Pétunia ouvrit les yeux tandis que quelqu'un caressait ses cheveux doucement tout en lui chantant cette berceuse.  
  
La petite fille de onze ans adressa un sourire eclatant à sa mere qui le lui rendit.  
  
Petunia se mit en position assise dans son lit et se blottit dans les bras maternels tandis que sa mere continuait à lui chanter cette chanson.  
  
Aline, c'est ainsi que se nommait la mere de Petunia, la serra dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes.  
  
-Bonjour mon ange.  
  
Une petite tête rousse vint se blottir contre Aline et celle-ci, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, repoussa gentiment Petunia et prit sa deuxieme fille, prenommée Lily, dans ses bras.  
  
Lily eclata de rire et fixa sa soeur qui était à present sur le point de pleurer, par-dessus l'epaule de sa mere.  
  
Lorsque Petunia leva les yeux sur Lily, celle-ci lui tira mechamment la langue et se blottit de plus belle dans l'etreinte de leur mere.  
  
Petunia, boudeuse, s'enfuya en courant dans la salle de bain et commença à se laver.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily rejoignit sa soeur et lui tira les cheveux en passant derriere elle.  
  
Petunia cria sous l'effet de la douleur et Aline rappliqua aussitôt.  
  
Quand sa fille lui raconta ce que venait de faire Lily, celle-ci eut juste droit à un froncement de sourcils.  
  
-Quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler les filles, vous descendrez prendre le petit dejeuner.  
  
Lily et Petunia étaient nées exactement le même jour.   
  
Elles n'étaient pas de vrais jummelles car elles ne se ressemblaient pas le moins du monde.  
  
Lily était la plus jolie des deux. La plus futée aussi. Et la plus maligne. Enfin, ce sont ses parents qui le disaient.  
  
Lily avait de trés beaux cheveux d'un roux doré. Des grands yeux verts et une jolie petite bouille comme disait leur mere.  
  
Petunia, elle, avait des cheveux mi-long de couleur chatain et des yeux marrons ordinaires. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais dit qu'elle était belle, juste qu'elle était jolie.  
  
Mais tout le monde trouvait Lily belle. D'ailleurs tout le monde preferait Lily.  
  
Pourtant sa soeur était une petite chipie et ne perdait jamais une occasion de la taquiner.  
  
Lily n'avait jamais été tout le temps comme cela. Elle était plus gentille avant.  
  
Mais depuis qu'elles avaient grandis, il y avait entre elles une sorte de competition que Lily prenait trop au serieux.  
  
Dés que Petunia eut fini de s'habiller, elle descendit dans la cuisine ou son pere se trouvait deja.  
  
Petunia alla lui dire bonjour et prit le bol de cereales que lui avait preparé sa mere.   
  
Son pere examinait plusieurs enveloppes qu'il avait posé sur la table de la cuisine.  
  
Daniel Evans fronça les sourcils et appela sa femme.  
  
Celle-ci, curieuse de savoir ce que mijotait son mari, s'approcha et examina à son tour l'enveloppe.  
  
Elle la prit et la fixa avec circonspection. Enfin, elle se decida à decacheter l'enveloppe et en sortit plusieurs feuilles de parchemins.  
  
Aprés avoir lu quelques phrases, Aline poussa un petit cri de surprise et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.  
  
Daniel prit la lettre des mains de sa femme et la parcourut du regard.  
  
-Oh mon Dieu. Lily! Ma chérie, viens vite!!!  
  
La petite fille descendit en trombe les escaliers et accourut auprés de son pere se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.  
  
-Tu es une sorciere ma puce!!  
  
-Quoi!!Mais papa, les sorcieres ca n'existe pas, voyons!!  
  
Pour toute reponse, il lui tendit la fameuse lettre et ce fut au tour de Lily Evans de la lire.  
  
Elle eut la même reaction que sa mere mis à part qu'au lieu de s'affaler sur une chaise, elle deambula en courant dans toute la maison et sauta sur Petunia en criant:  
  
-Je suis une sorciere!!!Je vais dans un college de Sorcellerie à la rentrée!!  
  
Petunia avait du mal a croire ce que venait de dire Lily mais quand sa soeur lui tendit sa feuille, elle fut bien obligé de l'admettre.  
  
Lily ira dans un college de Sorcellerie nommé Poudlard pour y faire ses etudes.  
  
Elle ne put s'empecher de ressentirune pointe de jalousie à l'egard de sa soeur.  
  
C'était tout le temps à elle qu'il arrivait les meilleurs choses.  
  
Elle fut interrompue par sa mere qui lui fourra quelque chose dans sa main.  
  
Petunia baissa les yeux pour decouvrir une enveloppe de couleur beige, ou l'on avait ecrit en vert clair:  
  
Melle Petunia Evans  
  
16 London Street  
  
Little Whinging.  
  
Ses yeux s'embuerent tandis que ses parents la prenaient dans leurs bras.  
  
Elle aussi allait être une sorciere....  
  
Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez??? 


	3. La repartition

Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews!!Continuez, ca me fait vraiment chaud au coeur!!MERCI!  
  
Bonne lecture,  
  
Linoa2112.  
  
Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'elle voyait les silhouettes floues de ses parents devenir de plus en plus petites puis disparaître.  
  
Petunia renifla bruyamment et fourra la main dans une des poches de sa veste à la recherche d'un mouchoir en papier.  
  
-Ils te manquent deja Pétale? S'inquieta Lily.  
  
Elle prit la main de sa soeur et commença à la caresser machinalement en regardant à travers la vitre, la gare devenir de plus en plus lointaine.  
  
Les soubresauts du train devenaient violents et Lily agrippa donc la poignée de sa valise d'une main et la manche de Petunia de l'autre.  
  
Celle-ci fut entraînée à parcourir le couloir difficilement, car elle était ballotée dans tous les sens, serrée entre sa soeur et sa grosse malle.  
  
La porte d'un compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée et les filles se retrouverent jute devant un garçon qui devait avoir leur âge.  
  
-Vous avez besoin d'aide, les filles?demanda t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.  
  
-Parce que cela ne se voit pas peut-être?repliqua mechamment Lily.  
  
-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'enerver comme cela! Je voulais juste venir en aide à deux demoiselles en detresse, c'est tout!  
  
-C'est gentil de ta part. Si tu pouvais prendre nos affaires, cela nous soulagerai!dit Petunia avec un grand sourire.  
  
Le garçon lui fit un clin d'oeil, ce qui fit rougir Petunia et exaspera grandement Lily.  
  
Les filles penetrerent dans le compartiment, qui, à leur grande surprise n'était pas vide.  
  
Un autre garçon était assis nonchalemment sur la banquette de velour rouge et s'occupait en caressant un chat blotti sur ses genoux.  
  
-Sirius, serait-il possible que tu daignes lever tes fesses de là pour me donner un coup de main?  
  
-Mais tu t'en sors trés bien tout seul, Jamesie!  
  
James soupira, remonta ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez et s'occupa seul de mettre les lourdes valises dans les hauts filets reservés à cet usage.  
  
Pétunia s'était assise en face du garçon nommé Sirius, Lily à ses côtés.  
  
Quand il eut terminé, James essuya son front du revers de la main, souffla bruyamment et s'installa à côté de son ami.  
  
-Oh! Je ne me suis pas présenté!s'excusa t-il. Moi, je suis James Potter et lui Sirius Black.Mais vous connaissez sans doute sa famille, c'est l'une des plus grandes...  
  
Il s'interrompit en voyant les visages abasourdis des deux jeunes filles.  
  
-Vous vous appelez comment? Demanda Sirius en lancant un regard noir à James.  
  
Il n'appreciait nullement que l'on parle de sa famille dont la plupart se croyait superieur aux moldus et ne pensait qu'a les persecuter.  
  
-Moi, c'est Lily et elle Petunia.  
  
-Et vous faites parti de quelle famille de sorciers?s'interessa James.  
  
-Oh, nous ne connaissions pas le monde des sorciers avant de recevoir nos lettres de Poudlard, au mois d'août dernier.  
  
Le chat de Sirius miaula et sauta de ses genoux. Pétunia tendit la main pour le caresser.   
  
Son pelage d'un noir corbeau était long et soyeux.  
  
Le chat avait les mêmes yeux d'un vert intense que ceux de Lily.   
  
-Il se nomme? Demanda Petunia, les sourcils levés en direction de Sirius.  
  
-Elle, c'est une femelle. Elle se nomme Isis.  
  
-Sirius a toujours été passionné par la civilisation egyptienne.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et de l'air s'engouffra dans le compartiment tandis qu'ils voyaient un chariot bringuebanler dans le couloir poussé par une petite femme replete.  
  
-Bonjour les enfants, vous desirez quelque chose?  
  
James et Sirius prirent de nombreuses sortes de bonbons mais Lily et Pétunia se contenterent de secouer la tête en remerciant poliment la jeune femme parce qu'elles n'avaient pas d'argent sorcier sur elles et puis de toute façon leurs parents les avaient bien recommandés de ne pas toucher à des choses inconnues si elles semblaient louches.  
  
Quand la vendeuse partit, James et Sirius s'empiffraient deja de sucreries d'une substance pour le moins douteuse.  
  
-Ne vous genez surtout pas, les filles! Prenez ce que vous voulez!  
  
Lily haussa les epaules et s'empara d'un paquet de bonbon en plastique multicolore comportant des "Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue"(Bon courage!mdr) tandis que Petunia fixait le tas de sucreries avec apprehension.  
  
James sourit et lui mit dans la main un petit paquet de couleur mauve avec Chocogrenouille ecrit dessus.  
  
-Ne t'inquietes pas ce n'est que du chocolat, tu verras, c'est excellent! Ton amie, par contre...  
  
A peine avait-il dit cela que Lily recracha une dragée d'une couleur sombre avec degoût et jeta le paquet de toutes ses forces sur le sol qui alla repandre des pastilles de toutes les couleurs qui roulerent dessous les banquettes.   
  
Sirius eclata de rire. Son rire redoubla d'intensité quand il vit la drôle de tête qu'affichait Lily pratiquement pliée en deux.  
  
Celle-ci s'excusa et sortit en courant du compartiment une main plaquée avec force sur sa bouche.  
  
Petunia eut un sourire timide, c'était quand même sa soeur, mais pour une fois que ce n'était pas à elle que cela arrivait, il fallait bien en profiter un peu non?  
  
Elle ouvrit le paquet et eut un sursaut quand la grenouille en chocolat bondit de celui-ci et lui sauta au visage.  
  
James fit preuve d'une adresse exceptionnelle en se contorsionnant pour attraper la grenouille même si il savait pertinemmen qu'elle n'aurait fait de toute façon, qu'un seul grand bon.  
  
Petunia fut assez impressionnée et croqua la tête du bonbon que James lui avait rendu en le fixant les yeux remplis d'admiration.  
  
Le chocolat fondant était onctueux et leger. Il s'evapora presque sur sa langue.  
  
Une espece de carte tomba du paquet et elle l'examina tout en finissant le delicieux bonbon.  
  
Un sorcier à l'apparence malsaine y était representé. Salazar Serpentard.  
  
-Ouch! Tu n'as vraiment pas eu de chance! Salazar Serpentard, le fondateur de la maison Serpentard. Celle-ci à reuni tous les mages noirs les plus tristement celebres. Et, euh, il vaut mieux que je te l'apprenne tout de suite, ils ont une profonde aversion pour les sorciers nés de parents moldus. Des gens comme toi par exemple...  
  
-Oh! Mais que veux dire Moldu??  
  
-Un Moldu est une personne denué de tout pouvoir magique.  
  
Petunia hocha la tête tout en sentant une boule se former au creux de son estomac. Elle aurait du se douter que le monde Sorciers comporterait aussi ses mauvais côtés mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait quelque chose dans ce genre là.   
  
Une de ses amies d'école avait deja été confrontée au problème du rascisme et elle avait vu à quel point cela la rendait malheureuse alors simplement penser qu'elle, Petunia Evans, y serait directement confrontée, la rendait toute pantelante.  
  
******************************  
  
Lily parcourait le couloir toujours à la recherche d'un endroit où elle pourrait se rafraichir un peu cependant elle se sentait deja un peu mieux.  
  
En tout cas, elle n'avait plus ce goût nauséabond dans la bouche. Elle avait été si niaise d'y avoir gouté! La gourmandise était bien un vilain defaut!  
  
Elle marchait toujours le long du couloir lorsqu'elle aperçut un garçon assez jeune assis sur ce qui semblait être sa valise.  
  
Il était vetu d'un jean passablement elimé et d'un pull à rayures sombre un peu trop grand pour lui.   
  
Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il triturait inlassablement ce qui semblait être une echarpe mais Lily n'en était pas trés sûre. Cela pouvait être un bonnet, aussi. Elle fronça les sourcils.  
  
La porte sur sa droite s'ouvrit sur un jeune fille brune assez grande qui fut bientôt suivi par un jeune homme cheveux mi-long noirs.   
  
-Bellatrix, attends je connais le contre-sort, je suis sûr que je pourrais t'arranger ça en un instant.  
  
Bellatrix ne prit pas la peine de lui repondre, elle était visiblement furieuse mais Lily ne savait pas pourquoi...  
  
Oh! Lily dut se retenir de rire quand la fille se retourna pour lancer un regard noir au garçon qui lui ne se priva pas d'eclater de rire.  
  
Son nez avait prit la forme d'une grande trompette et maintenant Lily comprenait pourquoi elle n'avait pas repondu!!  
  
Elle imaginait simplement que sinon son nez aurait fait un bruit assez strident. C'est ce qui se passa.  
  
-Tu me le payeras Severus, dit-elle accompagnée d'un bruit assoudissant venant de son nez.  
  
Tapant du pied pour montrer son mecontentement, Bellatrix cacha son nez difforme de ses deux mains et s'en alla en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas alerter tout les compartiments sur ce qui venait de se produire.  
  
Le denommé Severus adressa un sourire eclatant à Lily qui le lui rendit mais son sourire se crispa quand ses yeux se poserent sur le garçon assis sur sa valise.  
  
Sans ajouter un mot, il se detourna d'eux et s'engouffra dans son compartiment dont il claqua la porte brusquement.  
  
Lily sursauta et fronça les sourcils face à ce comportement pour le moins bizarre.  
  
- Ne fais pas attention à lui! Il ne supporte pas les sang-mêlés! Je m'appelle Remus et toi?  
  
*****************************************************  
  
- et donc la meilleure maison à Poudlard est bien entendu Gyffondor!   
  
-Ok. Si je comprends bien il y a une rivalité entre toutes les maisons?!  
  
-Euh, non. En fait, c'est surtout entre Gryffondor et Serpentard! Pour resumer, il vaut mieux ne pas être affecté à cette maison!  
  
-Facile à dire! Grogna Sirius.  
  
James lui jeta un regard inquiet et se pencha vers la fenêtre.  
  
-Nous allons bientôt arrivé. Mieux vaut se preparer maintenant.  
  
-Moi je vais aller chercher Lily.   
  
Petunia s'empara d'un sac de taille moyenne qui était entreposé avec les malles et en sortit deux uniformes.  
  
Petunia regardait à travers les fenetres des compartiments pour trouver sa soeur. Ce fut finalement dans le dernier qu'elle la trouvit en compagnie d'un autre garçon.  
  
Lily paraissait toute excitée. Remus, disait-elle venait de lui apprendre les choses les plus elementaires sur Poudlard ainsi que sur un sport sorcier trés celebre. Le Quippitch.  
  
-Non, Quidditch, rectifia Remus en s'exclaffant.  
  
Petunia sourit et dit que James aussi avait pris la peine de lui donner ces quelques renseignements. Lily fut deçue de ne rien apprendre à sa soeur mais attrappa son uniforme avec joie.  
  
Remus sortit pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité et le train s'arrêta enfin quand elles finirent de nouer leurs cravates avec un peu de mal.  
  
Elles descendirent se meler dans la foule et se precipiterent vers la voix bourrue qui s'eleva dans la brume epaisse de la gare.  
  
-Par ici, les premieres années! Vite, suivez-moi!  
  
Ils les emmena sur un quai d'où les eleves eurent une vue epoustouflante du chateau où ils allaient faire leurs etudes.  
  
Lily et Petunia en eurent le souffle coupé. Le chateau illuminé de mille feux, se refletait sur un immense lac d'une eau qui semblait noire.  
  
Les eleves prirent place dans des barques pouvant comporter quatres passagers.   
  
Les barques filaient à une vitesse inimaginables. Petunia laissa glisser sa main sur leau limpide et fraîche mais la retira aussitôt quand elle aperçut quelque chose remuer au fond du lac.  
  
Tout semblait aller trop vite à son goût . Le voyage magique sur le lac, l'arrivée au chateau ,le grand Hall vraiment remarquable par sa beauté, la femme à l'apparence severe qui leur demandait de patienter, puis enfin l'entrée dans la "Grande Salle" dont tout le monde parlait.  
  
Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur de centaines de têtes curieuses affublées de chapeaux noirs reglementaires et Petunia se demandait vaguement comment elle arrivait à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour avancer tellement elle était intimidée.  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et s'aperçut avec soulagement que les eleves qui l'accompagnait étaient dans un état proche du sien. Même Lily, qui d'habitude, pourtant était sûre d'elle.  
  
La femme à l'apparence severe portait un tabouret et une sorte de chapeau tout rafistolé.   
  
C'était donc cela le Choixpeau magique!! Si James ne lui en aurait pas parler, Petunia aurait cru qu'il suffisait de le reparer d'un coup de baguette magique pour être envoyée dans la maison de son choix.  
  
Une fente se dessina dans le tissu et le Choixpeau chanta une chanson que Petunia trouva trés amusante. (Désolée mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'imagination d'ecrire la chanson qu'il chante!!lol!!Desolée!!)  
  
La femme deroula ensuite un long parchemin et commença la lecture des noms.  
  
-Black, Sirius.  
  
Sirius s'avança et posa le vieux chapeau sur sa tête. Aprés un long silence le Choixpeau hurla...  
  
-GRYFFONDOR!!  
  
Un soulagement intense se peignit sur son visage tandis qu'il se levait et reposait le Choixpeau avec un grand sourire sur les levres.   
  
Il fut applaudi chaleureusement par toute la table de Gryffondor.  
  
Black, Bellatrix fut ensuite envoyée à Serpentard.  
  
Lily remarqua qu'elle avait su enlever le malefice en en fut desolée pour sa reputation depuis qu'elle savait que Serpentard était la pire maison de Poudlard.  
  
Black, Narcissa fut aussi envoyée à Serpentard. Decidement toute la famille Black était ici!  
  
Jorkins, Bertha fut envoyée à Poufsouffle.  
  
James Potter fut envoyée à Gryffondor.  
  
Au moins, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, pensa Petunia avec joie.  
  
Vint le tour de Severus qui fut envoyé à Serpentard ce qui ne surprit pas tellement Lily.  
  
Puis enfin, Evans Lily fut appelée.  
  
Lily s'approcha precautioneusement du tabouret et s'assit sur le bord en enfoncant le Choixpeau sur sa tête.  
  
Celui-ci reflechit longuement et prit sa decision. Lily se precipita sur la table des Gryffondors à côté de Remus et fixa des yeux Petunia qui était tout tremblante.  
  
Son nom fut prononcée clairement par la femme qui tenait le parchemin et elle se dirigea lentement vers le Choixpeau sous les regards étonnés de James et Sirius qui ne savaient pas que Lily et Pétunia avaient des liens de parenté.  
  
Petunia s'assit au bord du tabouret et posa doucement le Choixpeau sur sa tête.  
  
Une petite voix resonna à l'interieur de sa tête.   
  
"Mhmm, tu me poses beaucoup plus de dificultés que ta soeur"  
  
James se pencha sur Lily et lui chucota dans l'oreille pour ne pas deranger la ceremonie.  
  
-Tu ne m'avais pas dis que Petunia était ta soeur!  
  
-Ben, non, pourquoi c'était si important??  
  
"Il y a une trés grande volonté de faire tes preuves, d'impressioner et de parvenir à tes desirs les plus intimes....Je sens quelque chose de plus intense aussi, caché au plus profond de toi-même. A mon avis, je ne me trompe pas en t'envoyant à...."  
  
-Non, non...C'est juste que j'aurai aimé savoir, c'est tout. Maintenant on est sûr que ta soeur sera envoyée à Gryffon...  
  
-SERPENTARD!!!!  
  
ALORS??????????????Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez???  
  
Je sais trés bien que normalement il n'y a que les "Sang-Purs" qui sont à Serpentard mais Tom Jedusor avait bien du sang Moldu dans les veines, non?? Et puis je voyais plus Petunia aller à Serpentard plutôt qu'a Gryffondor!!  
  
REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSS PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!lol 


End file.
